Absolutely no chance
by LilyLemon12
Summary: Raven really likes Beast Boy, she just doesn't realise it yet. And as for him, well that's a mystery. Really, it shouldn't be T, it's just for the future. BBRae / Rachel and Gar.


**Ok, so here it is, my new story! So, please review and tell me what you think, hopefully I'll be posting around once a week!**

Raven loved bathing. Each evening, she would carry her book into the bathroom with her, knowing full well that she wasn't even going to give it a second's thought once in the steamy water because as much as she loved reading, when she was in the bath her mind would be fully consumed by the most obscure things. She liked to simply lie there for twenty minutes and just daydream, think, and process the whole day.

Before her bath, Raven strolled into the Titan's living room and sat down on the end of the sofa, stuck deeply into her book. When Beast Boy addressed her, she felt a surge of many emotions, one of which being annoyance, as all she wanted to do was read. Looking up from her book, one she was re-reading for probably the 100th time, she nodded at him to urge him to continue.  
"So, Rae? You know that book you're reading? Well, the next one's just come out..." he started, and she nodded to show she did indeed know the book she was holding in her hands at that very moment.  
"Well, the author, she's coming to Jump City tomorrow to do a book signing. Just thought you'd want to know." Oddly enough, although she was grateful to him for mentioning that, she was also extremely confused. Namely, because she never talked about her books, so he wouldn't know that the next one in the series had even come out, never mind that the author was doing a talk, which even she didn't know.  
"Why do you even know that?" she questioned, almost harshly, waiting for his response.  
"Cause you're literally always reading that series, and so I remembered it when I saw the poster." She thought about this for a bit, and decided that he was probably being honest, because she had read those books so much that she wouldn't be surprised if the others had noticed.  
"Really? I've never noticed." Cyborg butted in, after shouting loudly at a character on TV because of some inexplicable thing they did that entertained him to no end, much to the confusion of the other Titans.  
"Yes, friend Cyborg, but you are not the most observant of the peoples. Me however, I am very observant, and I had not done the noticing of Raven's book habits." Starfire added, turning something which Raven didn't even want to become a conversation into one where everyone felt the need to give their opinions, and do it many times at that. Those, Raven felt, were the worst kind of conversations.  
"Thanks." she offered Beast Boy, then floated off to another room to desperately try and find some peace so she could actually read her book.

"FRIEND RAVEN!" She heard Starfire shout, and ignored the call, as she'd only had ten minutes to read her book and was in the middle of an exciting chapter she couldn't bear to stop reading. The fact that she'd read it many times before added suspense, as she knew what was coming and just couldn't wait.  
"Rae! Come play with us. It's way too boring without Robin just shouting that we need to do a team bonding exercise." Rolling her eyes, she stood up and floated towards the living room, where everyone was gathered in a circle. Immediately, she noticed what hell was coming and tried to float out the room without anyone noticing she'd entered, but Star had already shouted her name, and with a feeling of dread in her stomach, she sat down and tried to convince herself it would be fun.  
"The Truth of the Dares!" Star began enthusiastically, grinning at everyone round the circle, "Beast Boy, you are going to do the first go! So...do you have any of the crushes? Remember, you must do the answering truthfully!". Thinking slightly, Beast Boy lazily drawled,  
"Hmmm, yup, I suppose so." However, when everyone, excluding Raven, who was just wishing it were over, begged to know who it was he just smirked and told them that the question was whether he had a crush, not who it was.  
"Right, I've played and now I'm going." Raven snapped and floated out, blocking out all the moans from her other team members. Maybe, if she left the Tower and travelled a few hundred miles away they would leave her alone and she'd finally be able to just read her book.

As she drifted into the kitchen, Raven inwardly groaned when she noticed Cyborg standing there sipping a drink, with a look of victory in his eyes, which puzzled her.  
"Hey Raven." he greeted her, and she mumbled a short hello while using her black magic to fill up the kettle.  
"So...you doin' alright?" he asked her, clearly stalling while wondering how to start the conversation with her.  
"What do you want Cyborg?" she asked, rather harshly but annoyed already as she could sense something coming. He grumbled slightly, but obliged, saying,  
"So, do you like Beast Boy?" he started, and as she started to say something he continued, "Just, the way you've been acting around him recently. It just seems..."  
"You're annoying, but I like all of you." she answered, inwardly cautious of what he was getting at but not letting it show. She hadn't been acting differently, she'd have noticed if she had. She continued making her tea, not wanting to show Cyborg even a hint of uncertainty. He raised an eyebrow at her and huffed,  
"Girl, you know that's not what I'm talking about. Now, how long has he been haunting you? Like, constantly been thinking about him? Ok, I'm just trying to help." He crossed his arms and leant against the counter, and Raven sighed, knowing that there was no way she was getting out of this.  
"Fine," she snapped "Probably, around the time we had that lunch with the Mayor."  
"Oh, so about three months ago?" he asked, but Raven shook while rolling her eyes and replied,  
"No. You have an awful memory, it was just over five months ago." Thoughtfully, Cyborg asked her how long he'd been keeping her up at night, and when she self-consciously admitted that it was around two months, he asked if there was a possibility she was falling for him.  
"Hm, no. Absolutely no chance." she answered definitely, leaving no room for discussion, except the almost in-noticable blush crawling up her cheeks. Chuckling slightly, Cyborg gleefully told her what she'd been least expecting to come from his mouth.  
"Rae, I think you like Beast Boy more than you'd like to admit. In fact, I think you're in love with him."  
Each and every cup on the shelf and table smashed, pieces flying everywhere.


End file.
